


But You're Human Tonight

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, Kinktober, Locker Room, M/M, Wolfing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jackson and Scott have an argument after a game. Scott's wolf is sick of the bitching, so he wolfs out and fucks him in the locker room. Some plot...mostly porn





	But You're Human Tonight

They hadn't even LOST the damn match. That didn't stop Whittemore from bitching. Not to the team for their performance, which admittedly could have been better...but they HAD won. 

He just couldn't stop niggling Scott in particular for some reason. Well, let's face it, the reason was pretty obvious to McCall at least. 

Even when everybody else had stripped out of their padding and uniforms, showered off and changed into their street clothes to go home for the night, Jackson was practically hunting Scott down at every turn in the locker room.

Something made Scott hang back, something from the boy that he used to be maybe, at first, taking the shit and almost feeling like he deserved it.

But the man he was now, and the wolf, did not like this one bit. And he wanted to shut Jackson up. 

So he waited for the school to sound empty, his senses picking up on the stragglers in the halls shutting their lockers and lugging their night's homework away. 

He heard the trailing laughter, even a few conversations about the game. He heard some of the team wondering aloud what the hell crawled up Whittemore's ass. He heard Stiles, whom he had encouraged to go on without him, reminding a few of the guys that the team captain had always been a douche and would always be a douche.

Scott heard and smelled the flirting, the hormones, the things that already drove his teenage self nuts and his wolf insane, somehow all those feelings intensified and driven toward a common goal because Whittemore was still red-faced and complaining in his ear.

That's when McCall pushed him up against a locker, fistfuls of Jackson's team hoodie the only thing he needed in his grasp to lift the other man off of his feet. His wolf raged, howled inside him, and was more than a little thrilled.

He kissed the blond hard, and while that would've made no sense to the recently popular and athletic but formerly nerdy awkward Scott, the beast inside was cheering him on.

Attacking the team captain by crushing him against the lockers with a kiss knocked the sense out of the blond for a moment, definitely shut him up. 

Scott bit hard into Jackson's shoulder, setting him down just to rip at his clothing. He tried his damn best to keep control, to not maul this son of a bitch. Scott could almost hear his wolf screaming in his mind (where he imagined it coexisting with him, not peacefully these early days but getting there), cheering him on. Fuck the bastard quiet. 

Scott was really starting to see the use of left the wild side out.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Whittemore demanded. Looking his teammate and rival firmly in the eyes, daring him to back down from just the huge aura of condescending asshole to hold up *his* claim of dominance here. 

Unfortunately his teenage body, and a few extra secret desires, betrayed his resolve.

"Stop me," the new werewolf says, spurred on and ridiculously aroused now. He can smell the response from the other body he's still got pinned, can hear the racing heartbeat. Scott can easily see the reaction even in Jackson's eyes as he still attempts to pretend he's above this. 

Scott grinds their pelvises together. Growls in his ear and nips the lobe, teeth just starting to transform. 

Jackson moans.

"Oh you like that?" Scott rips Jackson's shirt off into shreds, saying 'fuck it' to subtlety and allowing his were strength to do the work. 

"Fuck off, loser." All the bite left in Jackson's voice is gone and it's breathy and weak. Damn. Something about that helplessness really spurs him on.

"Or do you like this?" McCall's eyes change, the rest of the transformation quickly following suit. 

His wolf is even more turned on than his teenaged body had been moments ago. He's ridiculously hard and he doesn't even need his senses to know that Jackson is too. "I hear you want the bite...that's why you're into this."

Scott teases Jackson with the idea of it, as if he actually could give it to him. The team captain knows that by now. Or at least knows that's the story. But it's so much fun nipping at every inch of him with his sharp canines, occasionally digging in with teeth or claws just enough to warm the other teen up, to make him writhe and moan at every touch, the best he can.

Before long they're both nude down to their underwear, and Scott frees both their cocks, taking them in his hand and stroking fast. There's so much risk of getting clawed in the worst of ways, but that just seems to drive Jackson wild. 

The blond's head is thrown back and he's panting, barely breathing each time Scott reaches the top of a stroke and grips a little bit tighter, each time he looks down and sees that fist gripping both their cocks, dangerously sharps elongated fingernails. Scott hasn't damaged badly, despite the biting and scratching. 

McCall knows a little about what he's doing right now and has had plenty of solo experience where the wolf wanted to come out and play. Couldn't even get alone time to masturbate damn it.

Just when he thinks the jackass can't stand it anymore, he slices Jackson's briefs carefully and they fall away. 

The strength of the man hoisting him up as he wraps his legs around his waist still surprises Jackson, but it's hot and so tempting. And maybe, just maybe, this bastard can fulfill his wishes to become one of them. Stronger. Special. Untouchable.

But right now all Whittemore wants is to be touched more like this. Wants to take Scott's cock now, hard and fast and it seems like he's happy to oblige. 

All the blond can do is hold onto Scott, even tries to kiss him but the beta wolf won't allow that right now, fucking him into the bay of lockers until he feels like he'll be crushed by the force and the pleasure of it. 

When Scott comes inside of him, grunting out his own release, he bites down a little harder than ever before at Jackson's shoulder. His wolf howls with laughter deep in his mind and almost aloud. 

That pushes Jackson over the edge. He's never been sure whether it was a lie or not when Scott told him that even if he could do it...but oh fuck, that felt so good. He feels thoroughly fucked and *wants* to be angry about how easy that was, about how easy he was, but to be honest just with himself he'd let Scott fuck him again right now.

"Congratulations on the game," McCall says, setting the blond down and throwing him a towel.


End file.
